


Jamie & the Detention

by MedinaJCabaret



Series: Uncanny College Days [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Club, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: College, College AU, Except Hope who is a child, Fluffy, James hates racism, James is a nerd in love, Multi, NEMEX TIL I DIEEEE, Nemex, Nerds in Love, Past Violence, Racism, Sexism, They're all about 17 idk, bad french (i am so sorry), but she's not in it yet, drama club, fake french, give me time, i will add the events that led up to this eventually, probably won't write smut but might, science club, swearing I guess, this is in medias res, violence (not seen), will be part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedinaJCabaret/pseuds/MedinaJCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit working title I'm so sorry<br/>OK, it's a Marvel 616 College AU focussing on X-Force & X-Club (& X-Men) characters if they were all about 17 & humanish. James Bradley (Dr. Nemesis) is a sarcastic nerd who recently joined the drama club & is now kind of in love with Jean-Phillipe (Fantomex) but he denies it as he's above all that but his friends can see right through him... (I will post that specific part of the story later, this is after he's joined drama but don't worry, you'll get to see the actual drama club events that happened before. Imagine this bit is in medias res, so the rest can be told in flashback later)<br/>James gets into a fight with a racist jock & this is what happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie & the Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic ever so it's bound to be shite but please don't take it too seriously as it's just a bit of fun I write on the bus to college. I tried to make it sort of American but as I've never been to America, it is likely to be grossly inaccurate. I really hope you enjoy it & any constructive criticism is welcomed :)  
> There will be more eventually so the stuff here will make more sense then. please be patient with me <3

James stared at the blank wall in front of him and nursed his sore eye, feeling the ache under the swollen skin where he was sure purple marks were forming. He was still angry but he knew he had to pull himself together so as not to antagonise the principal any more than he had to.   
James predicted she wouldn't understand, just like nobody ever understood, because people were stupid and could never see outside of their own small minds... James sighed, hoping she wouldn't be stupid enough to expel him.   
"Bradley. Come in."  
He hadn't heard to door open so her voice made him jump. He got up and limped into the principal's office. She motioned for him to sit down opposite her and he did so.  
"James Bradley, what exactly were you thinking? Getting into a fight with the biggest quarterback in the college could have got you killed."  
"I doubt that" he huffed. "That toad wouldn't have stood a chance if-"  
"James" she was scowling. "James, this is not funny. We take fights like this very seriously at Marvel Academy and the fact that you started it means you could be expelled. Do you understand how serious this is? The extent of your injuries is the only thing keeping you here right now and if you don't have a damned good explanation, I'm going to take action. You're an exceptional student but that does not mean you can pick fights"   
James felt rage bubbling up inside of him and before he knew it, he was stood with his hands on the desk.  
"That racist asshole has been nothing but a bully from the start of the semester and the only reason nobody stands up to him is because he's built like a brick outhouse. He uses his superior build to intimidate everyone around him and he encourages his goons to beat up black kids and Asian kids and whoever else he doesn't like. He's convinced his skinhead idiots that everyone who's not white is inferior and they believe it as if it's a fact. As you are aware, I have studied human and mutant genetics for years and there is absolutely nothing genetically better about white people. Nothing. Zip. Whether black, white, Asian or anything else, we share 99.99% DNA so nobody is worth more than anybody else based on genetics. The only sub-humans around here are people like him who use his privilege to hurt others and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand around and let him. You can expel me if you want but he got what he deserved."  
He turned and made to leave the room but the principal leaned over the desk and grabbed his arm.  
"James... I understand. I get it, I do. If you would allow me to take your words as a formal complaint against this student, we can make him stop. I've been aware of his troublesome nature for a while but since no staff members have ever caught him in action and no students have been brave enough to complain formally, we haven't been able to do anything."  
James sat down, eyes wide and mouth open.  
"So... I'm not expelled?"  
"No, James, you're not, but I still have to punish you. You'll have to spend all recesses indoors for the next fortnight and we'll be keeping a close eye on you, but we're not going to expel you now we know there's a very good reason. Still not an excuse to fight, but your words will help us discipline him properly and protect any vulnerable students. If you have any other information about specific instances, that would be helpful."   
She smiled but James couldn't return it. He wanted to say, but he didn't want to breach his friend's trust. He made some calculations in his head and realised that it was better he tell the truth and she be mad at him for a while.   
"Kavita Rao... he hurt her. He cornered her by the lockers after class and called her a dirty Indian whore and when she tried to get away, he grabbed her arm really hard and left marks... he pushed her into the locker and... god only knows what he would have done to her if Madison and Hank hadn't walked around the corner. He heard them and told her he'd finish what he started if she told anyone. She told me in strict confidence so I ask-"  
The principal's face had turned livid and her hands were shaking with rage.  
"This is going to be sorted out and I will personally make sure miss Rao is okay. James, your punishment still stands and I hope you learn from it, but consider yourself resolved in my books. Recess is over, so go to your lectures then go straight to the form room. Understood?"  
"Understood. Thank you ma'am."

He left the room and quickly high tailed to the bathroom so he could check his eye. He looked at his bruised face in the mirror and sighed deeply. He'd done a good thing today and it was a huge relief not to be expelled, but he was going to have to miss drama club for a whole fortnight and that meant he couldn't see Jean-Phillipe. Since they had no lectures together he was unlikely to see him at all.   
He scolded himself silently. He shouldn't care, Jean-Phillipe was just another idiot. He wasn't even particularly appealing. He was arrogant, loud, egomaniacal and vain and he spoke with a fake French accent that was irritating but also adorable and James resolved himself to fake French accent that was irritating but also adorable and James resolved himself to working really hard on his science fair project to keep his mind off everything. 

James cursed under his breath repeatedly as he struggled to find space for all his equipment on the desk. Moving science equipment to the homeroom probably wasn't the most safe or practical decision he'd ever made, but he needed to get this project done instead of sulking. He knew an accident could render the room uninhabitable for weeks but James was confident enough in his own abilities. He could make the best out of this unfortunate situation.   
"James!"  
Oh crap.  
"James, open the door!"   
James bristled. He didn't want to be disturbed, especially not by the friend he'd let down.   
"It's open"   
He didn't look up.  
"No it isn't."   
He looked up. She was right. There was a centrifuge blocking the door. He shuffled it over and Kavita walked in.  
"Before you say anything, I'm sorry I told her but it seemed like the only way, so you can be mad at me all you wa-"  
he was suddenly cut off by arms around his neck. He panicked for a second before realising that this was friendly; it was a hug.  
"K-Kavita?"   
She buried her face in his shoulder and he noticed that she was on tiptoes.   
"James, I'm not mad. Of course not. Well, I was at first, but then when I saw that he'd been expelled 'cause of what you said, I realised I shouldn't have kept it a secret. I should have told the principal ages ago."   
James chuckled gently.   
"Yeah, you could have saved me a black eye!"   
Kavita looked into his eyes and James realised his friend was teary.  
"I just thought- it was so embarrassing-"   
He wiped a tear from her face and frowned.  
"It wasn't your fault, you know. You're a feminist, you should know that."  
"I know... I guess it's different when it happens to you. Can't take my own advice"   
James laughed.   
"Me neither, evidently."   
Kavita laughed too.  
"Evidently. It's not like you to do anything to jeopardise your time with Jean-Phillipe!"   
James pulled away, wide-eyed and a blush spreading on his cheeks.  
"What are you on, woman?"  
Kavita's eyes sparkled.  
"Don't think I haven't noticed. James, I'm your best friend-"  
"Says you"  
"-and I think I know enough about people to know when my friend has a crush. I knew Madison and Danger were a thing before they did-"  
"Well Jeff kissing you was a bit of a giveaway"  
"-so I know you're a bit infatuated."  
"I am not infatuated! How dare you-"  
"James, you hated him with a passion until he kissed you in Drama, then you followed him around and hung with his friend group for ages. Madison called you a traitor at first, ditching us so close to the science fair. We were worried you wouldn't get your project finished in time, so I guess it's lucky you got detention!"   
James was blushing deeply and his blue eyes were wide with shock.  
"Jeff said-"  
"He was joking but the point is, we all noticed. You're about as transparent as Sue Storm!"  
"Firstly, rude. Secondly, I didn't ditch you, I was just trying to branch out my contacts. I admit, I am fond of the drama group, but not in the way you mean!"   
Kavita smiled and rolled her eyes before turning to walk out the door.  
"If you say so, Jamie"   
James paled when she used the nickname Jean-Phillipe used. He scuttled after her.  
"Waaaaait a moment, Kavita! That's not my name!"  
"I'd like to see you tell Jean-Phillipe that!"   
James pouted at her and she laughed.  
"Ooh Jamie, you're suuuuch a good actorrr, ooh Jamie, you look so good in white, ooh Jamie, enchante! Ooh Jamie, je ai hâte de vous voir plus tard"   
She ran out the door laughing.  
James had a free period now so he couldn't leave the room. He stood in the doorway with his mouth open for about half a minute before realising that he looked silly and should probably continue working on his project.


End file.
